The Akatsuki Darlings
by SleepyForest
Summary: We all know the Akatsuki correct? How their evil, bloodlusting people. Now, what if their where two members nobody outside of the Akatsuki new about? And they just happened to be the daughter of Nagato and Konan and the daughter of Madara? I present to you, Nagissa Uzumaki and Obachi Uchiha!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. This story contains the following: **SPOILERS, OCs, The Akatsuki, and complete craziness.**

* * *

Nagissa Uzumaki sat with a board look on her face. Obachi Uchiha, her best friend, sat beside her with the same face. Both were being lectured by Pain, Konan and Madara. Both were suppressing the urge to sigh. All they did was spike Nuka, Kakuzu's current partner, with a little bit of Sasori's poisen. Not even the deadly kind. Just one to paralyze him.

"So what do you two have to say for yourselves," Konan demanded. Even though she was only Nagissa's mother, she had motherly instincts to both girls. Honestly, she found the the whole situation Nuka was in quite funny. If not for the fact some of the paralysis poisen could had gotten on their fingers. THEY WERE ONLY 8 YEARS OLD!

"Sorry pretty lady, we just wanted to get back at that creep for sneaking a frog in my bed, and gluing chicken feathers on Obachi's arms and face," Nagissa said. She called Konan 'Pretty Lady' when she was defending herself from accusations.

"Yeah, Mom. We were just getting revenge!" Konan looked towards Obachi and sighed.

"One of you talk to them. You are their fathers after all." Madara and Pain sighed, while the girls snickered at her wording.

Two hours and a god speech later, both girls were walking through the hallways of the base, holding their heads. Gosh, they made one comment about Obachi's dad's true identity past Madara and he hits them both hard on the head.

"Geez, all we said was that he was to much of a klutz as a kid to do what we did and he smacks us upside the head," Obachi groaned. Nagissa turned towards the Uchiha beside her. Others were allowed to know she was an Uchiha because her mother was.

"Well, would Madara Uchiha actually be a klutz as a child?"

"Yeah guess your right."

"Nagissa," both girls looked up at the sound of Sasori's voice.

"Yes Danna?"

"Next time you use my poisens for your pranks, don't use so much Brat."

"OK, Sasori-danna." Content, Sasori walked away from his charge.

"LATER PINOCCHIO!" They could hear the puppet master growl at Obachi's name for him. Nagissa laughed at it as the girls walked to their shared bedroom.

Another two hours later

As the girls got ready for bed, Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu, Pain, Madara, Konan, and Zetsu came in telling the girls goodnight at different times. Afterwards, Obachi changed out of her red shirt and black overalls and into her red nightgown while Nagissa got out of her black shirt and red overalls and into her blacknightgown.

Hoping into their bed the girls snuggled with their plushies of the current Akatsuki members, except Nuka, Orochimaru, and Rengie, Kisame's current partner. They had a long day, and would have a similar one tomorrow.

...The poor Akatsuki.

* * *

Again, my first fanfiction, so it was short. I'm actually going to do a series with these two, but at the same time I'm gonna be working on another Naruto fanfiction and a Creepypasta fanfiction. So ya, let's see my sleepy little sproutlings. Let's see.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi my Sleepy saplings. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm gonna try and update when I can. By the way, the doll in this is an actual doll I own. She inspired me because I've been becoming attached to her way more than before because she was a gift from my step-mother who I haven't seen in 4 years.

**_THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

* * *

Nagissa yawned, sitting up in bed. Obachi was still asleep, so the young Uzumaki got up and got ready on her own. She grabbed a black shirt with red sleeves and a pair of black pants with a red vine-like design on the left leg. She brushed her short hair, before clipping her bangs with black Barrettes, sweeping them to the left side of her face.

Ever since the Akatsuki died, about 3 years ago, the two girls started living with their two team mates. Takashi and Haru. The four had been a team for eight years. Going on small missions for Akatsuki. The other two of the team were their age and had graduated the academy same time as them.

Since their had been a shortage in teachers for teams, they were all stuck together under the training of Konan, who was bribed to do it be Nagissa and Obachi's puppy dog eyes. Even though, all she had to do was occasionally make sure they weren't having problems training. They had all excelled in school so didn't need to be taught.

Nagissa walked over to the closet, about to grab her galoshes, when her eyes landed on a small box. She pulled it out, realizing it was a box of stuff from when her and Obachi were younger. Pulling the lid off, she dug through it. Inside were a bunch of Polaroid photos of the Akatsuki members, little failed drawings of Nagissa's, and various knickknacks.

Suddenly, her eyes rested upon something she hadn't seen in years. A small doll Sasori had given her. Because Sasori had been her guardian, she had looked up to him. Called him Danna. Learned the bases of being puppeteer from him. He had gotten the doll for her as a reward for successfully testing one of his poisons.

When she had first got it, its' brown hair shaped around its' face, the brown eyes could open and close when it sat up or laid down, and it wore a green dress, white stockings, and brown shoes. Now, its' hair stood straight up, refusing to come down. The eyes were faded and you had to pull at least one up or down. Its' dress, stockings and shoes were lost long ago. The dress being replaced with a light blue and white plaid dress with white trimmings on the ends, slightly big on the doll.

Most people would be freaked out, but not Nagissa. This was still her doll. This was still her doll her Danna had given her. She closed her golden eyes, trying to recall what she and Obachi named the doll.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Takashi walked in, before screaming at Obachi to get up. She then flipped him off, before turning over. The impatient blonde then flicked on the light switch, which Nagissa had left off. Obachi pulled the blanket over her head. Takashi didn't take this lightly.

Reaching forwards, he grabbed the blanket and tore it off. The female Uchiha growled, but merely curled up in a ball. This made him reach forward again, this time gripping the raven haired girl's legs. Yanking her towards him, Takashi successfully accomplished waking her up fully, and pissing her off.

Nagissa laughed, scooting into the closet with the box and her doll. All hell was about to break loose.

"You jerk! I was peacefully sleeping before you started doing all this!"

"Yeah? Well I came in here to make sure you twos was up! You should be thanking me since it's already 10."

Obachi was about to yell again, when Haru came in, stirring a bowl with what looked like pancake mix. "Are you two really fighting again? Give it a rest will you?"

Takashi nodded, "All right Haru, now get over here."

Haru laughed, walking over to the slightly taller male, before the two exchanged a kiss. Did I mention that the two were in a relationship? No? Well they are.

"EEEEEEE! Yoai! I ship you two so hard!" Everyone looked over at the squealing mess that is Nagissa.

"Nagissa, have you been over there the whole time," Obachi asked. The red headed girl nodded. That was when the three other ninja noticed the doll in her hands.

"What," Takashi spoke up, "is that?"

Obachi looked at the doll closely, before laughing, "Wow, is that Zelda? What did we do to her?"

"I guess this is what happens when you lose a dolls actual clothes and put her in a box for five years," Nagissa replied, recognizing the dolls name. She quickly crawled out of the closet and stood beside Obachi.

"It looks freaky. Guess we better put it out of its' misery and throw it out."

The two girls look at Takashi in horror, even Haru looked disturbed about the idea.

"What," he asked.

"W-we can't throw away Zelda! Sh-she's special," Nagissa gasped out.

"Yeah, we've had her since before we met you," Obachi said.

"So it's old, that doesn't not make it weird and it's just a toy. We can just go get a replacement."

Nagissa's eyes widened in fear, "NO! Y-you can't replace Zelda! It-it's impossible!"

"Come on Takashi, what's wrong with letting them keep it? It's obviously precious to both of them," Haru tried reasoning.

Now, Takashi is not a bad guy. He looks out for Haru, Nagissa, and Obachi very protectively. He had let the girls move in with him the moment they came to him the day Konan was found dead. Haru had already moved in with him a week before because his parents left the village, but he wouldn't. After Nagissa and Obachi had moved in, he would let Nagissa cry into his shoulder when she had a moment. Whenever Obachi had worked herself too hard during training, he would carry her back to the apartment, and would help her around until she could move around properly again. Whenever Haru thought he was useless since he couldn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, Takashi would show him how he affects their team emotionally.

Takashi was brave, strong, and sorta crazy, but he was also insensitive about certain things. Not much, but when it came to inanimate objects that the girls or Haru found very dear to them, he couldn't take a hint.

"I don't get it, why's the doll so important? I mean, it's old, it's worn, and who knows how much it's weakened from rotting in that box. If we through it out we can just go get a newer doll. It's not a complete loss. Right, Nagi-" Takkashi cut himself off, looking towards the 15 year old girl.

Tears were streaming down her face, her cheeks starting to get flushed. She was clutching the doll closer too her, apparently bracing herself for if he tried to jerk the doll away.

"D-D-D-Danna g-gave he-her t-t-to me," she choked out, before bursting into violent sobs and falling to her knees.

Obachi crouched down, letting Nagissa clutch onto her and the doll. Haru set down the bowl he'd still been holding, and went over to help comfort her. Takashi was completely taken aback. He had never personally knew any of the members. Only ever meeting Pain and Konan do to the being the leaders of the village and Nagissa's parents. 'Danna?'

He slowly started recalling a red headed male who would often be wherever Nagissa was when Pain and Konan were not in the village. He could also remember Nagissa always referring to him as "Danna". Though Obachi would always call him Sasori.

Finally realizing what was the whole problem, Takashi walked over to the three, bending down like them. He outstretched a hand before letting it rest on Nagissa's head.

She looked up at him, eyes bloodshot. Takashi leaned forward, wrapping his other arm around her. She excepted the hug, clinging onto him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"S'alright," Nagissa mumbled back. Since he hadn't known about how special the doll was, Nagissa easily forgave him.

After Nagissa had calmed down, Takashi stood up, "Haru, I'm pretty sure you are making pancakes. Hurry up before I eat the batter."

Haru grabbed the bowl and ran out of the room, "YOU SHALL NOT EAT THE BATTER UNTIL IT HAS BEEN TURNED INTO PANCAKES!"

The last three of the rooms occupants laughed. Takashi started walking out, "Watch that last until he turns his back."

Obachi swiftly got dressed in an outfit mirroring Nagissa's, except the shirt was red with black sleeves, the pants were red with a black vine design on the right leg. She swiftly walked out as Haru started shouting at Takashi.

Nagiss laughed, before looking at the doll in her arms. She let out a smile and set it on the bed. As she walked out she stole a quick glance back, before shutting the door to join her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Sobs racked through Nagissa Uzumaki's body. Her father had took her on a mission with him and she had witnessed death for the first time.

_~Flashback~_

Pain sent a final blow to the man he had just mopped the floor with. As a chakra rod came in contact with his head, the man fell dead.

The piercing wearing male then turned to a spot where he had left his daughter for her to 'learn'. His ringed eyes widened in shock when he saw her.

Her face seemed paler than usual, and her hands were clutching her arms. Her short red hair covered her golden eyes, along with the horror they held.

Nagato, back over in Ame, knew if he had Pain approach her, she'd activate her Rinnigan and almighty push him. Something she only did when she was afraid. Right now, she was very afraid.

Some blood from the corpse had seeped over to her and the minute her eyes fell on it, she fainted.

~_end flashback~_

Nagissa was positive her father was disappointed in her. She wouldn't be surprised if he disowned her. Or killed her.

She had awoken in the Akatsuki medical bay, Obachi sitting beside her. Now it was a few hours later, and the girls were inside of the kitchen, Obachi comforting her distressed friend.

The short haired girl had been crying for an hour. Whether over the fact she watched someone die or the fact she thinks she's a discrace to her father, she didn't know.

Konan suddenly came in, walking towards her daughter. Obachi immediately got up and walked away, having her own issues to deal with.

Konan stroked Nagissa's crooked back soothingly. When she was 3 Nagissa had been stepped on by a toad summon, and her back became a problem.

"Nagissa, this was your first time seeing death, it's okay that it freaked you out," Konan attempted to be soothing, "your dad cried the first time he saw death. Actually, he cried a lot when we were kids. I'm not surprised you gained that personality past your happy go lucky one."

Nagissa looked up at her mom, "Did you cry when Yahiko died?"

Konan's face paled and turned to shock, "How do you-"

"He visits me in my sleep sometimes. He told me that technically I'm a drunken accident made out of wedlock. Though, he says he doesn't hate me. And I still had to have disappointed my dad!"

Golden eyes connected with matching ones, "Nagissa," she picked up the 7 year old who had started bawling again. She quickly walked down the halls until she came to the exit of the Akatsuki base. She transformed into origami butterflies and Nagissad changed into paper dolls.

They reformed at the place where Nagato's body was located, Konan still holding the red haired child.

"Nagato!"

"I'm busy Konan," he said, his eyes closed in concentration.

"Your daughter is traumatized," the blueheaded kunoichi stated, using Nagato's only weakness. His daughter.

He truly loved her with all his heart, but he had to keep up an act so not to place her in danger.

"Nagissa?" The young girl looked up, her eyes swollen and red. His eyes widened slightly, "What happened?"

Konan looked at her close friend, "Apparently she is upset with herself that she fainted at the sight of blood. And that's not all. A-apparantly, Yahiko appears in her dreams, and has told her how she was conceived."

Nagato blinked in surprise. Konan sat Nagissa down beside the walker thing, as she herself started checking Nagato's vital signs.

Nagissa kept her head down, not daring to look at the man, she just wanted to go die in a hole.

"Nagissa, do you really think I hate you?" She nodded, making him sigh.

"Well I don't. Now, I want you to stop thinking like that."

She finally looked up at him, her golden eyes tinged with red, "Why?"

Nagato was slightly taken aback. How was she supposed to not think that.

"Because I care about you more than the rest of the world. I want nothing more than for you to be happy. So does your mother, so does Sasori, and so does the rest of the Akatsuki. We want nothing more than for you and Obachi to grow up without hate unlike us. Remember that as why. No matter what is to happen."

~~~~~~8 years later~~~~~~~~

Nagissa starred at Ame from above, on what was previously known as Pain's Tower. It was now referred to as The Eye Twins perch. She had become the leader of the village after Konan's body had been discorvered, because she was the most powerful ninja in Ame. She was questioning herself why she shouldn't be destroying Konoha. Why she shouldn't be making Naruto and the others suffer.

'Because I care about you more than the rest of the world. I want nothing more than for you to be happy. So does our mother, so does Sasori, and so does the rest of the Akatsuki. We want nothing more than for you and Obachi to grow up without hate unlike us. Remember that as why. No matter what is to happen.'

The 15 year old smiled as her fathers voice rang through her head. She nodded, before standing up. Papers formed out of her back in the shape of wings, before forming together into feathers.

Stretching out her white wings, she jumped off.


End file.
